User talk:Tzaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Gideon Ravenor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 13:02, August 28, 2011 Excellent Page I just wanted to compliment you, Tzaa, for your Life Extension page. Truly excellent reseach and writing on that one. Keep up the good work. Montonius 16:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) One thing, Tzaa. I need you to add page numbers to each of your source citations on the page's Sources section. Thanks. Montonius 11:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful, Tzaa! Thanks again. Montonius 21:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Eisenhorn Quote I did think on it Tzaa. Aesthetics and wiki formatting is at issue, not spoilers, since by its very nature a wiki is one giant spoiler, or at least this one is. That quotation is indeed very nice, but it is far too long for the intro of a wiki page. If you want to use a quote on the Eisenhorn page, which is fine since it is something we are introducing whenever we find a good one, find something no more than five or six lines long that speaks to a defining theme of the character like your previous quote but that is also not part of a longer dialogue with more than one character. Thanks. Montonius 14:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Life Extension Technologies On Life Extension Technologies, you cited page 136 of Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook in the sources list. Having cross-checked the source, I did not find anything relevant to the article on the same page or any of the nearby preceding or subsequent pages, except for a reference to Erya Nephthys (whose pursuit of immortality is mentioned in The Inquisitor's Handook) on page 1'2'''6. Now, in hindsight, I realize that I should've consulted you first before going ahead and changing the page number under the assumption that that was what you intended to refer to. So: Was page 126 what you meant to cite? PS: Out of personal curiosity, which of the sources did you get the info on chemical rejuvenation from? MarqFJA 13:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Montonius added the part about repairing damaged DNA and I don’t know what source he used. What he wrote sounds a lot like real life scientist’s ideas on rejuvenation. In the inquisitors handbook it’s mentioned that rejuvenation treatments includes blood cleansing, which sounds a bit like what Montonius is talking about. I do my best not getting in Montonius way so I have not questioned his changes;) Well, I don't he would mind if you asked him directly while clarifying that you're just curious. On another note, I could've sworn that one of the sourcebooks of either ''Dark Heresy or Rogue Trader had mentioned something about replacing failing/ruined organs with new, non-mechanical ones (e.g. vat-grown "clone" organs) as an alternative to mechanical implants. I'm not sure if it was mentioned in the context of life-extension, though. MarqFJA 08:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Umbra Malygis Are you still editing this? The page is not complete. Montonius 19:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice work. Your best page yet. Keep it up. Montonius 08:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Necromancy Please don't create compilation pages like that Tzaa. You were trying to fuse too many different topics together under a single heading. While there are undead in the traditional fantasy sense in the form of Plague Zombies in the Warhammer 40k universe they are the result of a Chaotic plague virus created by Nurgle and thus have more of the feel of "science fiction" undead than "fantasy" undead. If you wish to create separate pages for items, creatures or rituals that are linked to what you would define as necromancy within the existing lore, and I am assuming you are drawing all of this from the Dark Heresy RPG sources, that is acceptable. But do not fuse things together with artificial themes that are more a result of your own creation. Thanks.Montonius 01:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Article Detail Tzaa, I was reviewing your pages and you are not providing a sufficient level of detail for the pages you are creating from the source material. Please look at the Speculum Umbrae article, which I have re-edited to include the requisite amount of detail from that source. I am aware that you are probably concerned about plagiarism and that is laudable, but you do need to capture all of the information present in the source material about the article's subject without resorting to vague and generalised statements. Use the changes I have made as a guide to providing a more comprehensive paraphrase in your next effort. Montonius 10:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC)